


Just Chatting

by marvelqueen



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Reader, Reader-Insert, Sexting, Smut, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4774025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelqueen/pseuds/marvelqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pietro is away on a mission and he needs to blow off some energy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Chatting

PIETRO: Are you awake?

 

Y/N: I am now. Where are you?

 

PIETRO: You know it’s classified. But I’m safe. I miss you.

 

Y/N: When are you coming home?

 

PIETRO: Soon.

 

PIETRO: Can you keep a secret?

 

Y/N: I don’t have clearance.

 

PIETRO: I think you do for this.

 

Y/N: ?

 

PIETRO: My cock is really hard right now.

 

Y/N: What kind of mission is this?!

 

PIETRO: Super heroes got to take a break too—for relief.

 

Y/N: This sounds more like Tony.

 

PIETRO: Don’t believe me? You need proof?

 

PIETRO:

_(sends selfie of himself shirtless)_

 

PIETRO: Does that look like Tony?

 

Y/N: Well it’s been awhile since I saw him shirtless…

 

PIETRO: :(

 

Y/N: Ah, Pi, I'm joking...

 

Y/N: So about that cock…

 

Y/N: Did it get like that all by itself, or did you have a little help?

 

PIETRO: You got it up…

 

Y/N: ?

 

PIETRO: I was just laying in my bunk thinking about your tight little ass, and how I’d like to grab it while eating your pussy.

 

Y/N: Well it’s too bad you can’t bring your wife on your missions, huh. 

 

PIETRO: What are you wearing?

 

Y/N: Nothing sexy. I have only myself to impress.

 

PIETRO: Show me.

 

Y/N:

_(you send a selfie of yourself laying down in a blue sports bra and matching panties)_

 

PIETRO: I don’t like that bra. Take it off.

 

Y/N: Done. 

 

PIETRO: What about your panties?

 

Y/N: Off

 

PIETRO: Are your nipples hard?

 

Y/N: They’d be harder if your big cock was between my tits right now. I like [when you titty fuck me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4727423).

 

PIETRO: Pinch them for me.

 

Y/N: Are your pants off now?

 

PIETRO: Yes.

 

Y/N: If I were there right now, how would you fuck me?

 

PIETRO: I’d start by kissing every inch of your body.

 

Y/N: What part would you start with?

 

PIETRO: I’d start with your finger tips. I’d suck them until you begged me to suck you somewhere a little more…sensitive.

 

Y/N: My clit?

 

PIETRO: Your arms, your shoulders, your neck, your ear, your lips.

 

PIETRO: When—and only when—I can’t start smelling the scent of your womanhood would I go somewhere lower.

 

Y/N: You like the smell of my wet little pussy?

 

PIETRO: I love the smell of your wet little pussy. 

 

PIETRO: Will you touch it for me?

 

Y/N: Tell me how to touch it.

 

PIETRO: Lick your fingers.

 

Y/N: Ok.

 

PIETRO: Stick it on the hood of your clit and move your fingers in a circle ove rit--go slow. How’s that feel?

 

Y/N: Mmm…

 

Y/N: I wish I could put your cock in my mouth. I want to deep throat your bulging manhood. 

 

Y/N: Rub your big balls for me.

 

PIETRO: I wish those balls were bouncing against your body while I fuck you.

 

PIETRO: Slide to of your fingers into your pussy. Curl them and press them on your walls.

 

PIETRO: Are you getting wet?

 

Y/N: So wet.

 

PIETRO: I wish I could taste how wet you are.

 

PIETRO: Use your other hand to rub your tits.

 

Y/N: I’m going to cum soon.

 

PIETRO: Turn around for me. Get on your fours so your big ass is in the air.

 

Y/N: I’m there.

 

PIETRO: When I get home, I want to get behind you, and stick my big cock in your tight little ass.

 

PIETRO: Would you like that? Massage your wet pussy right now if you’d like that.

 

Y/N: I’m rubbing myself right now.

 

PIETRO: I want every sensation to be pleased at the same time. While I’m going into your ass, my fingers will be massaging your clit while you rub your tits.

 

Y/N: I want you to pound my ass with your cock.

 

PIETRO: Yessssss…just thinking about that is making me want to cum right now.

 

Y/N: I want you to cum for me, Pietro. Rub that big cock for me. Rub it fast and hard.

 

PIETRO: Do you have any toys near by?

 

Y/N: You know I do.

 

PIETRO: Stick it in your wet pussy for me.

 

Y/N: I’m moaning so loud, Pietro. I wish you could hear me.

 

PIETRO: Make the vibrator more intense—as high as it will go.

 

Y/N: I’m melting inside.

 

PIETRO: Think about my cock in your ass. 

 

Y/N: I’m orgasming right now.

 

PIETRO: I’m rubbing myself so hard thinking about penetrating your ass. I’m going to cum…

 

PIETRO: Right now…

 

Y/N: Was that enough of a release for now ☺

 

PIETRO: Until I can have the real thing…

 

PIETRO: Go back to sleep.

 

Y/N: See you in my dreams. Love you, Pi <3

 

PIETRO: Love you, lubirea mea

 

 


End file.
